


There'll be trouble when the kids come out

by Justanotherpanickinggay



Series: We are Family AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety Disorder, As in they are actually related, Avengers Family, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Carol is a good mum, Coming Out, Deaf Peter Parker, Demigirl Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Goose is the best character in the mcu and you can fight me on that, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, How Do I Tag, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Riri Williams, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Riri Williams Needs A Hug, This is confusing, Trans Male Character, Trans Michelle Jones, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Well not all of them but some of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherpanickinggay/pseuds/Justanotherpanickinggay
Summary: Peter comes out to a bunch of people originally inspired by the Good Girls on Netflix. Also, Riri does the same and they all learn a bit about themselves along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing friend who read through this and helped me edit it. You're great :) Thanks to everyone who has given me kudos I really appreciate it as this is my first work on here :)

“Loki?" Peter asked as he hung upside down of the couch in Loki’s living room.   
"Yes, little one?" Loki replied turning to the child.  
"Are you a boy or a girl?" Peter asked  
"It depends today I'm neither." Loki shrugged  
"Is that why we call you they sometimes and he or she others?" Peter continued  
"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?" Loki asked. Peter slid down from the couch and sat cross legged on the floor for a few moments contemplating whether or not to continue with what he wanted so badly to say but was terrified of all the same.  
"Well I think maybe I'm a boy." He replied.  
"Ah well that's ok my little spiderling. Are you ok?" They asked.  
"Um I think so. I don't like it though. Why did I have to be born like this if it's not who I am and why do I have to be called Anna which is a girl’s name if I'm not a girl?" He asked.  
"That's a very good question but you know that you can change all of it. You can make yourself look different and you can definitely change your name. I'll help if you want, we can pick out a name for you." They replied.  
Peter sat for a moment with a distant look on his face.  
"I do have some sort of idea. I like Peter." He said. Loki smiled.  
"Peter, I like it. It suits you. Now do you want to play Mario Kart or not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes out to his dad. Scene inspired by Good Girls on Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally gonna be just this but I think I might do more chapters

It was just a normal Tuesday Peter had eaten breakfast, got dressed, gone to school done all the usual stuff. It was lunchtime when he got the call from Neb. It rang twice before he picked it up.  
“Hey kiddo auntie Laura just went into labour in our living room so you wanna maybe go to someone else’s tonight cos I feel like there might be a lot of noise tonight and I don’t know if they’ll be able to get to a hospital oh and please take your annoying ass twin bro with you nobody wants any dumb sarcastic quips whilst they are going through this.” She said.  
“Ok I’ll tell Harls and I’ll call Ri. Meanwhile don’t forget to eat or Imma tell Nat and she’s gonna kill you.” He replied  
“Ugh fine will do. See you later squirt.” She replied and hung up. Ned came running up to Peter’s table at the same time with Riri.  
“Hey Ri, can we go to yours tonight cos you know the family situation.” Peter half stuttered clearing his throat.  
“Um yeah sure. Nebby texted me and explained. Anyway, we should probably go we’ve got class in 5.”  
0—0  
They were sat watching a film when Tony arrived. Peter didn’t notice until Tony walked in with Sam close behind due to the fact that his hearing aids had been lost earlier that day in a Flash related incident. Peter was mildly confused as to why his dad had come to pick them up after what Nebula has said was happening but he went with it anyway and began grabbing his things from the living room floor where he was intertwined with a sleepy ned.  
Hey dad. He signed as he eased himself off the couch.  
Hey kiddo you ready to go. He replied. Peter nodded and hugged Ri and Ned goodbye before walking towards the car out front with his dad.  
The drive back was almost completely silent for Peter apart from the faint playing of music as Tony flipped through stations in search of ACDC. They got home and Peter went up to bed wondering exactly why he had been called home so early. He got into bed and tried to read on his phone but his body still hurt all over from the Flash related incident earlier that day and his brain was foggy with the need for sleep and the head injury he had which may or may not be leading to a concussion and which he was never telling his family about. He had decided to just give up and go to sleep when his dad walked in carrying a bag of chips and Peter’s spare pair of hearing aids.  
You need these kid? He asked with a rather serious look on his face. Peter tried to turn around but winced slightly in pain his head stinging.  
Woah, woah, woah are you ok? He asked. Peter smiled and took the hearing aids from him sliding them into his ears and sitting back against his headboard. Tony gave him a concerned smile.  
“Can you hear me now?” He asked looking directly into Peter’s eyes, but Peter ignored him looking down at his lap and sighing. “Ok good so you can? What’s wrong Anna? I just wanna know that you’re ok because you’ve been so closed lately. Is there something going on?” He asked.  
“I’m fine dad I’m just tired you know. How’s Laura has she had the baby yet or?” Peter replied trying to change the subject. Tony smiled as his phone buzzed loudly. He opened the message and a grin slowly grew across his face.  
“What?” Peter asked trying to move to see the message before remembering the pain again and sinking back down wincing. “What does the message say?” He asked again.  
“Laura’s had the baby. Everyone’s happy and healthy. It’s a boy!” He smiled wide and hugged Peter. But Peter pulled away.  
“Dad.” He stuttered  
“Yeah kiddo?”  
“So am I.” Peter gulped.  
Tony smiled. “I always said you were back when Pep was pregnant. She said I was just sensing Harley. I’ll never forget how I felt when I met you. I was so amazed at how beautiful you were, but you were so small and so ill. We thought you’d never make it there were so many complications so many things that could hurt you. It truly made everyone believe that you wouldn’t live past your first day. You did though. My little miracle. You fought to stay alive the same way you fight every single day. I’ve seen you come home covered in bruises and cuts. I’ve seen the pain you’re in when you have to wake up and go to school and I know how much you hate it. I’ve seen the pain in your eyes when someone asks you if you’re ok and I know you lie because you’re scared but I love you and I want to help you. I want you to feel comfortable with who you are whoever that is and whatever that means. I will support you through everything because you are my son.” Peter sobbed into his hands and Tony pulled him close rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. They stayed that way for a while.  
For once Peter felt safe, he loved his dad so much no matter what happened he always had his family there to help him. After a while Tony pulled back slowly holding Peter at arm’s length.  
“So, my kiddo, my son. Hang on wait name?” He asked.  
“Peter” Peter laughed.  
“Sounds good. So, Peter tell me what’s wrong and how can I make it better. And stop trying to hide your injuries we really need to get them checked. That lump on your head looks pretty nasty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes out to his siblings and friends. Riri makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was originally only gonna be Peter coming out to Tony but then I was like fuck it I wanna add more so it went from 900 words to 2000 pretty quickly. There’s gonna be angst and a 4th chapter so get ready to be confused, annoyed and question my writing ability :)

After about three million plasters, a trip to Dr Banner and Thor’s house and so many goddamn tears. Peter was sat curled up on his older sister’s double bed watching Star Wars whilst Nebula stroked his hair. He looked up at her. “Nebby?”  
“Yeah squirt?” She replied with a smile as she pushed Peters hair out of his face.  
“I’m a boy. My name’s Peter.” He said. She smiled.  
“I know squirt.” She said.   
“I love you Neb.” Peter mumbled sleepily  
“Love you too squirt.” She replied. About 10 mins later Peter fell asleep in Nebula’s arms and Nebula not having the heart to wake him up and carry him to his own bed simply turned off the lamp and went to sleep herself.   
0—0  
“Harley” Peter called down the hallway.  
“WHAT?” Harley called back walking out of the bathroom toothbrush hanging out of his mouth wearing an old pair of Doctor Who pyjamas that actually belonged to Peter.   
“Hurry the hell up I wanna go to sleep.” Peter moaned.  
“Jees Anna calm down I’ll be done in a minute.” He replied walking off back to the bathroom. Peter sighed. He was gonna have to tell him sooner or later he couldn’t go on with his own twin brother not knowing.   
Harley walked back into the bedroom and began climbing the ladder up to his bunk. Peter turned off the light and climbed back into his own bed. They both lay there in silence for a few minutes before Peter spoke.  
“Harley?” He asked  
“Yeah An?” The other twin replied.  
“Um I wanna tell you something and you gotta promise to be cool with it right?” Peter stumbled over his words as he spoke.   
“Ok. What’s up?” Harley asked suspicious of how his sibling was acting. There was a long pause where neither of them said anything. “Anna you ok?” He asked his voice filled with concern. When there was no answer he climbed down the ladder and sat on Peter’s bed.   
“Whatever it is you can tell me you know. Nothing is gonna change the fact that you’re my sister.” He said putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.   
“Actually,” Peter replied, “This might.” He looked up at Harley. “Because I’m not your sister I’m your brother. And I’m not Anna. I’m Peter.” Before Peter could say anything, Harley launched himself at his brother hugging him tightly as Peter sobbed.  
“Hey sister or brother I don’t care. I still love you, dumbass. Now can you actually go to sleep because we have a chemistry quiz tomorrow and I’d like to maybe pass that, or dad might kill us both.” Peter nodded and laughed as his brother got back into his own bed. He turned on his phone and scrolled down to a group chat.  
Chat name: The anxious gay nerdy nerds  
Members:  
gayinthechair- Ned  
bidey- Peter  
hopelesslesbian- MJ  
clevererthanyou- Riri  
anxiouswitchychild- Wanda

July 9th 23:09  
bidey-@everyone is anyone online? I kinda need to talk to you guys about something…  
gayinthechair- Hey  
hopelesslesbian- sup losers  
clevererthanyou- I never sleep cos sleep is a myth soooo  
anxiouswitchychild- I couldn’t sleep anyway. What you wanna talk about?  
bidey- typing...  
bidey- typing...  
23:12  
gayinthechair: @bidey you know you can tell us anything right?

DM MJ and Peter  
23:14  
hopelesslesbian- Hey loser you ok?  
bidey- Um idk  
hopelesslesbian- What do you mean?  
bidey- I just I wanna tell you guys something but it’s pretty big and its hard and I think I’m having an anxiety attack…  
hopelesslesbian- Ok take a deep breath. I’m here. You’re gonna be ok.  
bidey- i can’t do anything i can’t move i can’t do this  
bidey- i just want this to be over why do i have to be like this  
hopelesslesbian- Hey its ok I’m here keep breathing. 1 2 3 4. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8.  
hopelesslesbian- You can do this. This will all be over soon. I promise. Keep breathing. Right now, that’s all you have to focus on. I’m not going anywhere.  
bidey- Thank you.  
hopelesslesbian- How are you feeling now?  
bidey- I think I can breathe again  
hopelesslesbian- Ok. Well whenever you’re ready you can tell us whatever you need to. No one is gonna pressure you into doing something if you’re not ready and no one’s gonna get angry at you for anything.  
bidey- Thanks MJ.  
bidey- I wanna tell you the truth first. I feel like you are probably the most likely person to understand me.  
hopelesslesbian- Ok. But only if you’re sure.  
bidey- I am sure  
bidey- I’m trans  
bidey- And I’m going by Peter now  
hopelesslesbian- 😊  
hopelesslesbian- No one is gonna hate you for that and if anyone says anything, I will kick their ass so bad they won’t even know what day of the week it is.  
bidey- Are you being serious? You don’t hate me?  
hopelesslesbian- Need I remind you that I too am trans. I’d be a bit of a dick if I was against you being trans.  
hopelesslesbian- You are one of my best friends so I will never turn my back on you whatever you tell me. And no one else is going to either.  
bidey- Thank you so much MJ. You cannot even see how much I am crying. You are an amazing friend and I don’t know what I’d do without you. 

The anxious gay nerdy nerds  
23:24  
bidey- sorry had to deal with something but I’m back.  
gayinthechair- so, what’s up?  
clevererthanyou- you ok?  
bidey- Um so I’m just gonna rip off the proverbial band aid.  
bidey- I’m trans   
bidey- and I completely understand if you don’t like this and you hate me or whatever you don’t have to be my friends anymore and you know it doesn’t matter.   
gayinthechair liked a message  
clevererthanyou liked a message  
anxiouswitchychild liked a message  
hopelesslesbian liked a message  
bidey- wait what  
gayinthechair- You are so dumb of course we still love you  
clevererthanyou- bitch join the non cis club  
anxiouswitchychild- none of us are straight and cis  
hopelesslesbian- told you so dumbass  
bidey- what  
clevererthanyou- shit shouldn’t have said that… Um…  
clevererthanyou deleted a message  
anxiouswitchychild- Ri you ok?  
clevererthanyou is offline  
gayinthechair- so you gonna change your name?  
bidey- yeah, I’m thinking Peter  
gayinthechair- I like it.  
gayinthechair changed bidey’s name to peterman  
peterman- I hat you  
gayinthechair- I hat you too xx 😉  
hopelesslesbian- I hat you all way more because we have a chemistry quiz in the morning, and I need to pass, and you are keeping me awake so go the fuck to sleep.  
peterman- ugh fine  
gayinthechair- see you tomorrow peter I’m love you  
peterman- see ya ned I’m love you too  
hopelesslesbian is offline  
gayinthechair is offline  
peterman is offline

DM Wanda and Riri  
23:38  
anxiouswitchychild- hey ri you ok?   
anxiouswitchychild- please answer ri I just wanna make sure you’re ok.   
anxiouswitchychild- please ri


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riri finally finds a safe space and Carol is a good mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started this chapter then my laptop crashed, and I had to start it again ugh. Honestly never thought I was gonna include Riri tho this is not planned it just happened so good luck making sense of it. Also, Nibling = gender neutral term for niece or nephew

DM Wanda and Riri  
Messages read at 6:03  
clevererthanyou is online  
anxiouswitchychild is online  
anxiouswitchychild- Hey  
clevererthanyou- hey  
anxiouswitchychild- You ok?  
clevererthanyou- no  
anxiouswitchychild- You wanna talk about it?  
clevererthanyou- not really. I kinda just wanna ignore the world and go to sleep cos I’m tired and my head hurts and overall, I feel like shit. Life’s a bitch.  
anxiouswitchychild- Don’t go to school.  
clevererthanyou- no I can’t do that to dad. He’ll just worry about me and I don’t want that  
anxiouswitchychild- You can’t go to school like this  
clevererthanyou- you sure. I’ve been 10 times worse and done exams. I only had 2 panic attacks that isn’t even that bad.  
anxiouswitchychild- You are not going to school. Just come over to mine in 5 I’ll get mum to cover for you.  
clevererthanyou- how?  
anxiouswitchychild- She’s good at looking after mentally unstable teenagers. She’s got me and Pietro.  
clevererthanyou- thanks xx  
anxiouswitchychild- np xx  
0—0  
“MUM” Wanda called down the hallway as she pulled on a dressing gown and a pair of old slippers.   
“YEAH” Carol called back as she changed the food in the cat bowl and passed Monica her lunch.  
“CAN WE TALK FOR A MINUTE?” Wanda called back. Carol sighed slightly as she passed Pietro some dinner money and told him to be back by 5 before chasing the two kids out of the door and towards her wife’s car.   
Carol walked back towards the stairs and went up to Wanda’s room where her daughter was sat on her bed typing something into her phone wearing a dressing gown and fluffy slippers.  
“What’s up honey?” She asked as she sat down next to her.  
“Can Ri come over today because she had a bad night last night and I don’t want her going to school in case she does something stupid or something bad happens?” Wanda asked.   
Carol rolled her eyes at her daughter “What do you mean bad night?” she asked  
Wanda shifted as she sat on the bed. “Um well Ri has panic attacks a bit like me. But she won’t tell anyone and last night something happened. I don’t really know what. But she had 2 in one night and she was all alone the whole time. I don’t think she slept at all...” She trailed off as she got another message and began to type a reply. Carol gave her daughter a small tired smile. She really needed to get on top of all of this. These kids all deserved to be happy.   
“Yeah of course Ri is welcome here, but you have to promise me that she will try and get some support from someone. I can help you guys, but she needs to try and tell someone who knows what they’re doing.” Carol replied. Wanda nodded and got up grabbing things from around her room and making a sort of nest like thing on her double bed in anticipation of Riri’s arrival.  
0—0  
“Pass the popcorn please.” Riri said. The two girls sat curled up on Wanda’s bed watching some crappy old teen romance film. They were both in pyjamas and Riri had perked up considerably since she had arrived an hour and a half ago. Wanda passed the popcorn and Riri sighed slightly leaning back against the pile of cushions behind her. Wanda noticing this turned down the volume of the film slightly and turned to face Riri.   
“What’s up?” She asked she knew what that sigh meant, and she knew that Riri needed someone to talk to right now even if she was unsure about it all.  
“I don’t really know what to say.” Riri said looked terrified but also entirely defeated. Wanda leaned closer to her friend wrapping her arm around her.  
“Well I don’t really mind what you say. You can tell me anything. You can tell me everything or nothing but whatever you decide I’m here for you and I’m not gonna go away ever.” She said.  
Riri looked up at her with a watery smile. “I well. I think I should tell you the truth. First of all I think I have some kind of thing wrong with me I don’t know but I have panic attacks all the time and I’m so scared of them but I can’t do anything to stop them either and I hate it.” She said through silent tears.  
“Hey, hey, hey that’s ok. I have panic attacks. I think maybe we should get you checked out on that front. Like properly. I can get Carol to make an appointment.” Wanda said trying to comfort her.  
“Thank you.” Riri cried. “And second of all. I don’t even know how to tell you this. I’m so very broken at this point I guess I should just do it. I’m well I think I am nonbinary.” She stuttered her voice breaking mid-sentence as she collapsed into Wanda’s side her body wracking with loud strangled sobs.   
“It’s ok Ri. Honestly this is all ok. You aren’t broken. We all love you for who you are and none of this is gonna change that.” Wanda said stroking Riri’s hair to comfort her whilst she messaged her mum to come and help. A few minutes later Carol walked in and upon seeing Riri crying on Wanda she rushed to their side and scooped up her nibling onto her lap rocking them back and forth and stroking their hair slowly. After about 5 mins, when Riri had stopped crying and Carol had been given an explanation by Wanda, Riri began to talk again.  
“I’m sorry.” She sniffled.   
“It’s quite alright honey I don’t mind you need support so I’m here for you.” Carol replied.   
“Just one question cos I don’t wanna mess any of this up for you name and pronouns?” Wanda asked.  
“Um I’m probably gonna keep Riri but they/them.” Riri replied.  
“Cool. You wanna know something?” Wanda asked. Riri nodded. “I’m not cis either. I’m genderflux.” She continued with a small smile Riri smiled back at her.  
“Wow I’m learning a lot today.” Carol laughed.   
“Wait so name and pronouns?” Riri asked.  
“Oh, um same name not that any of you call me it. You all just call me Scarlett which I like by the way and She/they pronouns. Imma try and get pins cos it changes.” She smiled.  
“Imma order you some kiddo meanwhile I think I should go and get you a doctor’s appointment Ri and Scarlett you might want to find a better film cos this one is trash.” Carol smiled. Wanda laughed and changed the channel as Carol walked off down the stairs.  
“If you need anything just shout.” Carol called behind her. God Riri loved their aunt and cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes out to his mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time to get back to Peter everyone’s favourite awkward character who I may have completely ignored the existence of in my last chapter just to further develop Riri and Scarlett’s characters…

Peter lay on the floor in the living room. Everyone else was out except for him, Abby who lying on the floor drawing what was meant to be a horse but looked more like a giraffe who had been dragged through a hedge backwards and his mum who was sat sewing a costume for Harley’s next theatre performance on one of the chairs behind him whilst he was watching old reruns of cartoons on the tv and attempting to solve some unreasonably complicated puzzle in an attempt to train for acadec when his mum said:  
“Hey, Anna, pass me that blue thread, will you?” He did as Pepper said but the use of his birthname felt like a massive kick in the stomach and he decided that he should probably just tell her the truth. He took a long deep breath and sat up turning around to look at her. He could do this.  
“Mum I wanna tell you something if that’s ok.” He said slowly trying his best to keep his voice and breathing level.  
Pepper looked up putting her sewing down next to her and easing herself off the seat to join Peter on the floor. “Ok,” she said, “What’s up sweetheart?”  
“Um well you know MJ my friend from school?” Peter asked. Pepper nodded with a smile she loved that kid she was hilarious.  
“Well you know how she’s trans?” Peter continued. Pepper nodded again but gave Peter a slightly confused look. Peter took another long deep breath.  
“Um I’m kinda like that. I’m trans. I’m not a girl. I’m a boy. And I don’t wanna be called Anna anymore I wanna be called Peter if that’s ok with you?” Peter asked slightly breathlessly as he worked unbelievably hard to not go into full on panic mode. Neither of them said anything for a few moments then Pepper smiled.  
“Oh honey. Did you think I wasn’t gonna be ok with this? Of course, I am. I love you Peter. You could tell me anything and it wouldn’t change that fact. You’re my son. Damn tony was right you are a boy. Come here.” Pepper said scooping up her crying son into her arms and holding him tight as he slowly calmed down. He had done it. Peter had done it. Maybe being trans wasn’t so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riri goes to the doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter ended on a positive note, I feel like this one needs a lil bit of angst :) (don’t hate me. I know I am a mean writer for what I am about to do to my characters) Also Carol is a legend she is the ultimate mum along with Pepper and will take absolutely 0 shit from anyone. And yes these are actual things that I have heard people and medical professionals say about anxiety disorders. The world is pretty messed up.

Riri tapped their foot against the cold floor as they waited in the doctor’s office. They sat curled up against Wanda with their head in her lap. Every time a doctor would come out to call someone’s name Riri would get more and more anxious and so they had spent the last 20 mins trying very hard to keep breathing slowly and calmly. Eventually a doctor came out of his office for what felt like the 300th time and called the name “Riri Marvell” causing Riri to sit up straight very suddenly.  
Riri looked over at Carol scared. Carol nodded encouragingly and along with Wanda followed Riri down a short corridor to a small room with 4 blue plastic chairs, a small bed and a desk which faced a small window.   
“Please take a seat.” The doctor said to the two of them, “My name is Dr Dennison and I’m here to look after you today now Riri what seems to be the problem?” He asked with a small smile. Riri looked down at the floor and tried to open their mouth to speak but no words came out there was only a small stuttering squeak. Dr Dennison looked mildly confused while Riri turned to Wanda in their uncontrollable state of panic. Wanda looked at Riri and mimed taking a deep breath. Riri copied and Wanda began to speak. “What Riri wants to say is that they get panic attacks on a regular basis and that they feel they need help with this as it’s holding them back in their daily life.” Wanda said quickly in a rather panicked voice. Carol noticing that both teens had long since gone past their capacity for social interaction quickly took over.  
“So, Dr Dennison do you feel that there is anything which you can do to help?” She asked. The doctor looked strangely distant for a few minutes before sighing.  
“Well not really. You see in a lot of cases these things are just due to school and stuff and after a while they stop. You know a lot of it just seems a lot worse than it is but it’s just hormonal and they’ll grow out of it. It’s not entirely real and a lot of kids make this stuff up for attention. And we don’t like to put our young people on medication of any sort as it can cause issues, so we tend to just direct them to our website where we have tons of new online self-help resources for people who get worried sometimes. Is there anything else I can help you with today?” He smiled. Carol looked rather understandably pissed off at the man who sat in front of her she cleared her throat.  
“So, you’re saying that as a medical profession there is nothing you can do for a child who is suffering with a severe illness and who is unable to help themself?” Carol asked in a slightly too sweet to believe it voice. “Because I think that that is rather disgusting considering it is your job. The least you could do is try and help them. They have no way of helping themself and as much as I wish I could I can’t give them the help they need because I am not trained to do so. If they had come in here with a broken leg or the chicken pox you would have immediately fallen over yourself helping them and yet when a child comes in with an obvious and severe mental health issue you are too blinded by your own beliefs to help them?! I’ll be taking this up with your boss. Come on kids we’re leaving. Goodbye Dr Dennison.” Carol said as Riri and Wanda stood up and followed her out of the room leaving the doctor looking slightly confused and more than a little bit defeated.  
0---0  
“You’re telling me your mother did what?” Maria asked. Carol, Wanda and Riri had just arrived home and were sat around the table making lunch. Goose had decided to take up residence on Riri’s lap as if she knew that Riri needed emotional support.  
“She absolutely destroyed the doctor. It was hilarious.” Wanda laughed. Maria looked amused and turned to her wife.  
“You never were one to take stuff lying down were you.” She rolled her eyes. “So, what are you gonna do about it now?” She continued.   
“Well I’ve talked to Scarlett’s psychotherapist and they gave me a list of good mental health professionals in the area so I’m gonna call round tomorrow and see if we can get an appointment for Riri.” Carol replied. “In the meantime,” she continued turning to face Riri, “I think maybe we should talk to your dad?”  
Riri looked petrified but nodded with a gulp. “When?” They managed to stutter out.   
“Whenever you’re ready honey, but I think he needs to know as he cares for you fulltime.” Carol replied. Riri nodded again and took a deep breath. “Can you call him now?” They asked. Carol nodded looking slightly surprised.  
“Yeah of course let me just get my phone do you want him to come here or do you wanna talk to him over the phone?” She asked.   
Riri took a deep breath. “I want him to come here. I want to tell him it all in person.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a shitty day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha-ha you have to wait another chapter to see what happens with Riri, but I already know. Meanwhile back to the tragic life story of Peter Marvell.

Tony was sat in his office in the tower on a normal Wednesday typing up a report when he got the call. He picked it up immediately. “Hello Tony Marvell speaking.” He said.  
“Hello, Mr Marvell, I’m calling from Midtown middle and high school I think you should get down to the school now on account of some issues that have arisen concerning your children. Mr Bryson would like to speak with you.” The PA said in a slightly too sweet voice. The worst-case scenario immediately rose up in Tony’s head and he panicked. Tony rushed out of his office and ran to the elevator calling to his assistant Friday to deal with any visitors whilst he was gone before texting Happy to bring the car round front as he sprinted across the foyer and out of the building. He got into the car next to Happy and the car sped away. He called Pepper. The phone rang…. And rang… and rang…  
“Hi this is Pepper Potts please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I Can BEEEEEEEEEEP” a robotic version of her voice replied.  
“Hi, Pep it’s me get down to the school now something’s happened.”  
0---0  
“Ah Mr Bryson what seems to be the problem?” Tony asked as he came marching into the principal’s office.  
“Oh, Mr Marvell I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” He said. He dialled a number on the phone on the desk “Janice can you tell Debra to bring them through please.” He asked. A few moments later the three Marvell children walked in looking more than a bit worse for wear. Peter was covered in injuries and was staring down at the floor cradling his very floppy arm while Harley had his arm around him and had a massive bluish-purple bruise surrounding his red eye and a split lip. Nebula was certainly a sight for sore eyes. She had a large bruise covering her cheek and long thin cuts all across her face. Her blue hair was tinged with blood and she limped slightly as she walked. Tony sat in a chair opposite the principal in shock. He had seen all these kids in messy situations, but it had never been this bad.  
“Mr Marvell, we have called you here today because your three children were involved in a fight with another student and we feel that you need to be made aware of this. We have a zero-tolerance policy on violence at this school and what these three children did was truly unacceptable. They attacked Eugene Thompson unprovoked and have caused him serious injuries.” Bryson said pulling out a series of photos from a file. “This is an image of what they did to him.” He continued. Tony looked down in disbelief to see a photo of a young boy about Peter’s age staring back up at him looking as if he was attempting to fake tears whilst he sat on a plastic chair holding out his slightly bruised arm. The name was familiar to Tony, but he couldn’t quite place it. He looked over at his children who were sat to the side of the office and Nebula stared straight back at him tears in her eyes. Flash she mouthed then pointed to Peter.  
Tony was confused and turned his attention back to Bryson who continued. “As we do not accept any sort of abusive behaviour at our school, we will have to suspend all three students until next week and we will have to look into whether they are a danger to the safety of our other pupils at this school. I will get back to you as soon as I can but for now, I am going to have to ask you to escort them from the premises.” Bryson commanded. Tony stood up and walked to the door his three children following slowly.  
They hurried out of the school building or at least attempted to and reached the steps near the gate before Peter collapsed on the floor. Harley screamed and Tony picked up his unconscious child running to Happy’s car nearby and laying him in the back seats before climbing in next to him. Harley climbed into the passenger seat next to Happy and Nebula sat next to Peter.  
“Neb call Bruce tell him to get his med bay ready. Happy drive!” Tony shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out the truth from Peter but not Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to be such a long fic tbh this has surprised me a lot to say the least. Also, Bruce isn’t a transphobe he just doesn’t know about peter yet. And no, this chapter doesn’t make sense, but it is here anyway.

“She’s gonna be fine Tony.” Bruce smiled as he walked out into the garden where Tony was standing. “Her arm is broken, and she has some pretty nasty bruising and a concussion but except for that she’s doing really well she’s awake and talking. My guess is she fainted from low blood sugar.” He continued. “In other news I wanna take a look at the other two in a minute they don’t look too good either.” Tony nodded and hugged Bruce.   
“Thank you” he mumbled into Bruce’s shirt. Bruce pulled away and smiled at him.  
“You’re a good dad you know that. Whatever happened today. But I don’t think these kids did anything wrong Anna’s scared of everything and Harls wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Bruce said solemnly. “Now I had better go and look at the other two.” He said and disappeared.  
0---0  
Tony sat curled up on the couch with his three kids sat around him. Each of them half asleep and covered in bandages as the credits for How to train your dragon rolled across the screen. Tony sat up and switched off the movie.  
“Come on then up to bed.” He said. Nebula and Harley moaned slightly but stood up and began walking to their relevant bedrooms (I’m tired and can’t be asked to do any more description.). Peter however stayed sitting in the middle of the couch wrapped in a blanket staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Tony sat back down next to him.  
“So, Pete do you wanna tell me what happened today?” He asked. Peter turned to look at him tears filling his eyes. He gulped.  
“I um I…” He stuttered. He looked down at his hands hoping that maybe he could sign but his right hand was covered with a plaster cast and his left hand was shaking like a leaf.   
Tony after seeing what he had caused slowly put his arm round the boy and rubbed his back. “It’s ok take your time.” He said calmly.   
Peter tried again. “It was Flash. Me and Ned were talking about Star Wars and he walked past and shouted P- um something at me and Harley heard. He must have told Nebby because the next thing I know she’s walking me to the canteen and staying with me all lunch and as we walk out for class we get caught up in the people filling the halls and Flash grabs me and pulls me down so that I’m on the floor and there are people all around me so I can’t move and he starts shouting and stamping on my arm and I can’t move it. And then Nebby sees what’s happening and comes over and punches him to get him off me and Flash hits her again and again and Harley pulls them apart but gets hit too then Mr Bryson comes over and sees us all. I was still on the floor and he sends us to his office. It was horrible. Don’t make me go back please dad please.” He cried.   
“It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Tony whispered as his stroked Peter’s hair. They stayed like this for a while until they heard the front door open and a rather confused Pepper walked in.   
“Oh my god Peter what happened to you?!” She exclaimed as she came running into the room. She sat herself down next to him and scooped him up onto her lap holding him carefully and stroking his hair. After about ten minutes Peter had fallen asleep so Pepper carried him upstairs and lay him down on his bed before leaving to ask Tony what exactly had happened to their children whilst she had been at an appointment downtown.  
0—0  
“I did tell you to come and meet me at the school.” Tony pointed out.   
“Well that’s just great isn’t it but I couldn’t get to my phone at that point because I was in the doctor’s office.” She replied.  
“Why were you at the doctor’s office?” He asked.  
“It doesn’t matter. Look the point is our children are safe now all we need to do is work out what to do next.” She continued. Tony looked defeated but nodded anyway. He drained his glass.  
“You sure you don’t want any I thought this was your favourite?” He asked Pepper holding out the wine bottle to her.  
“No, I think I’ll be ok thank you.” She replied. “We should go to bed we have to sort out this whole mess in the morning come on.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riri talks to her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m finally getting back to this storyline yay! And yes, this is a little bit messy I agree it is weird too and Sam needs more character development tbh.

Riri tapped their foot and stroked Goose slowly as the cat had refused to leave their side since they had entered the house. They heard a sudden knock on the door and jumped Carol gave them a concerned smile and went to answer it. Riri heard a quiet conversation outside followed by Carol telling the person to come in. Sam and Carol walked into the living room and Sam looked slightly worried by his child shaking in the chair in front of him.  
“Sit down dad.” They stuttered. Sam followed the instructions but looked rather confused.  
“You want me to stay with you?” Carol ask calmly. Riri nodded and Carol went to sit next to them.  
Riri took a deep breath and looked at their dad. Ok this was it they thought you just have to do it.  
“Dad I wanted to talk to you about something because well… I’m a bit of a mess I don’t know how to explain this. I well sometimes when things go wrong I get sort of panic attacks and they don’t happen a lot I mean they do I don’t um... Ok so last night I did something by accident and it led to me sort of panicking and I don’t really know what to do but then I told Scarlett and she told Auntie Carol with me and we went to this doctor’s appointment and we thought it would all be ok but then the doctor was a bit rude and we came back here and Auntie Carol got me an appointment with a therapist for tomorrow and um…. Sorry I don’t know what I’m doing or how to say any of this.” Riri took a few deep breaths and started again. “I wanted to tell you that I have anxiety and I don’t know why but I do, and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you with everything that has happened.” Sam looked at them concern written all over his face and was about to say something but Riri held up their hand to stop him talking.  
“I also want to tell you that well I’m non binary and I want people to use they not she and I don’t expect you to understand what that means and I don’t expect you to care or to still love me and I don’t need your acceptance or your approval I just want you to know.” They continued their voice filling with tears, their breathing becoming out of control, their heartbeat getting louder in their ears as it got faster and faster and they were shaking, and they felt dizzy and sick and they just wished all of this could be over. Carol saw how hard this was for them and kneeled in front of them on the floor getting them to take deep slow breaths until the panic had passed whilst Sam looked confused and worried from the seat opposite. Eventually after a few long minutes Riri was back in control again.  
“Sorry,” they mumbled “I um…” They trailed off again closing their eyes and taking the same slow breaths as before.   
Sam finally spoke “You know all of this is ok.” He said. “None of this is wrong. And it doesn’t mean you’re broken, and it doesn’t mean I hate you. You’re my child and I love you regardless of all of this. I’m here to help you and look after you even if I’m having a hard time. You can tell me literally anything Ri that’s what I’m here for so even though I know you can’t stop yourself being scared of telling me things try to tell me anyway because I will always be here to help.” Sam said quietly. Riri opened their eyes and looked at him.  
“So, you don’t hate me?” They breathed.  
“No Riri Marvell I could never hate you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a resolution :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short conclusion but I guess it matches the really short first chapter. So enjoy Peter’s life improving, Tony being a top-quality parent and Pepper being an extreme badass. Also enjoy the massive fucking reveal at the end of this that doesn’t really fit and will annoy you a ton because it’s not explained but is happening anyway :):):)

It was the Monday after the suspension and Tony Marvell and Pepper Potts stood outside the gates of Midtown middle at 7:33 am. They were late opening the gates and Pepper tapped her foot impatiently against the ground. A small woman walked out of the main entrance and opened the gates. Tony and Pepper immediately marched through them and into the principal’s office where Mr Bryson sat looking rather confused and more than a bit scared.   
“Ah Mr Marvell, Miss Potts to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked.  
“Cut the crap Bryson we know what happened last week and we know that our kids were not in fact to blame for any of it. Now we are going to have a nice chat and sort all of this out in an adult manner and you are going to stop taking bribes from the Thompson family or I am going to get you fired.” Pepper commanded.   
The two emerged about an hour later looking incredibly pleased with themselves. Within a week Bryson had been replaced by a new principal named Mr Morita, the Marvell children had been allowed to attend the school once more and Flash had been given 3 weeks of detention whilst his parents had been kicked off the board of governors for improper behaviour.  
0--0  
About a month later the three Marvell kids were picked up by a both Pepper and Tony which was a rather unexpected due to their long working hours and taken straight home where they found out something even more unexpected. But that, my friend, is a reveal for another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’ve made the decision to give Pepper a side story to explain what is happening to her during this story because she doesn’t really feature but when she does it’s all a bit weird and doesn’t make too much sense. I mean you might have worked out what is going on with her, but you probably haven’t so she’s gonna get a small story that might expand depending on what I can be bothered to do and where all will be revealed. After that I am going to probably write some other fics related to this but for now this is all you’re getting because I am annoying and tired and I have other things to do. Also thank you to anyone who reads this because this is the first fan fic I've ever posted and you reading it will literally make me unreasonably happy.


End file.
